Triassic Triumph
Triassic Triumph is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the introduction of the Triassic Ranger. Synopsis When Zeltrax uses his new Evil White Ranger clone to create the unstoppable Terrorsaurus, Tommy and Trent track down the Shield of Triumph. Conner fulfills his destiny by using it to become the Triassic Ranger. Plot Conner, Kira, and Ethan entered Hayley's Cyberspace and find Hayley in a happy mood. Things have become much easier for Hayley, now that Trent has begun working for her again. Trent joins the group, who are all happy to have Trent back to normal. Kira reminds Trent that he is one of them, so no more secrets. This causes Trent to remember his promise to his dad not to tell anyone his dad's secret. Zeltrax tells Mesogog of his new plans to bring down the Rangers. Created from the evil clone of the White Ranger, Zeltrax manifests the powerful White Terrorsaurus. Meanwhile, Cassidy tries to get an interview with soccer star Alexi Poporof, but quickly gets blown off. Conner also tries to speak to Alexi about joining up with a team, but he also gets the cold shoulder. Zeltrax introduces the evil White Ranger clone and the White Terrorsaurus to the Rangers. As Zeltrax takes on the Rangers, the evil White Ranger and Terrorsaurus watch from nearby. Tommy orders the other Rangers to stay behind, while he and Trent go in search of a greater power. Determined to be involved, Conner convinces the other Rangers to take on White Terrorsaurus on their own. Conner is discouraged when his plan backfires and the Dinozords are captured by Terrorsaurus. Meanwhile, Trent must use his chameleon abilities to uncover the new power source from inside the waterfall. With Tommy's help, Trent uses all of his Dino Power to unleash a legendary shield. Meanwhile, Conner begins to sense this new power calling to him. Conner rushes to help Tommy and Trent - and uncovers the Shield of Triumph. While Conner returns to help the others, Tommy uses his Dino Power to contribute to the Shield also. Now Kira and Ethan must give all of their Dino Power to the Shield of Triumph for Conner to fight with. Conner uses all the Dino Power to become the Triassic Ranger - the most powerful Dino Ranger. The Triassic Ranger uses the Shield of Triumph to battle White Terrorsaurus in his own dimension - where he destroys his opponent. Later on at the Dino Lab, Tommy tells Conner that he was always meant to become the Triassic Ranger; as he is the most in tune with the Dino Power. Conner returns to the soccer field to resolve things with Alexi. It turns out that he was worried about his English. With things resolved, Conner and Alexi join in a game of soccer. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Adam Gardiner as White Ranger Clone (voice) *Mark Wright as White Terrorsaurus (voice) *Winston Harris as Alexi Poporoff *Anton Tennet as Soccer Buddy Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Brachiozord See Also ("Other World Monster"'s costume) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode